


Heartache

by gaysparkler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Repressed, Implied Relationships (Mary/John), M/M, Sad Ending, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysparkler/pseuds/gaysparkler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is leaving for exile. It's time for secrets to come out in the light. </p>
<p>Set in the end of season three of Sherlock, basically how every Johnlock shipper wanted this scene to go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Another sad one... Sorry... :(

Sherlock was leaving. John would never see him again. Ever. They were standing beside the plane that would take Sherlock away. Away from London, away from him.  
He couldn't hold the tears back. His best friend that came back was leaving again. Because of John. To protect him. Again. The silence was unbearable. Then Sherlock spoke.

"John, there's something... I should say."

What? John didn't move, shocked.

"Um, I've meant to say, always, and I never have..."

He paused.

"Since it's unlikely we'll ever meet again, I might as well say it now."

John stared at Sherlock and Sherlock stared back at him with his impossibly blue eyes. Sherlock took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you, John."

John lost it. His emotions, that he tried his best to conceal, took ahold of him and he broke down. He loved him too, of course he did. Mary was a mistake, he was so lost after Sherlock jumped that he got married as soon as he could, but when Sherlock came back... He couldn't leave Mary. But this was different, this was Sherlock who never shows any emotion to anyone but to John. He cried because he couldn't be with the man he loved and now that man was leaving to die and John would never see him again. He launched himself forward and hugged Sherlock. Strong arms held him tighter.

"I love you, too," he said.

And then John stood as the plane took off, his tears leaving tracks on his face, his shoulders shaking slightly.

Sherlock was gone.


End file.
